An Ancient Pixl Past
by Alli's Guard and Drumline004
Summary: Narrated by Kelino, Penny, Jake and Myra, they are going to take you through the history of the famous pixls from Super Paper Mario. But the history you, as well as the narrators discover is a lot more than it seems...


Introduction

**A/N: Hi guys! It's Alli's Guard and Drumline004 here! So, welcome to my second collaboration! I did mention I'd focus on two collabs this summer a while back: ****_Time Travel Krytastrophe_**** with Demented and Disturbed (it's on her profile) and this one, ****_An Ancient Pixl Past _****with Pixlpower15859. **

**Well, here's the introduction for AAPP! This is Pixlpower15859's first collaboration, so go easy on him when it's his turn to write. **

**Disclaimer: The Pixls belongs to Nintendo**

•**Kelino and Penny belong to Pixlpower15859**

**•****Jake and Myra belong to me**

**_At the Local Library_**

Two humans walked into the library, heading to the back like instructed to in the email they recieved. But when they reached the back, they saw nothing but a big book sitting on top of a four-seated table.

"Are you sure this is the right library?" The girl asked. She had long, brown hair tied back in a ponytail and hazel eyes. She wore a green crop top over a white tanktop, khaki shorts, ankle-cut socks, and brown combat boots. She had green gloves on with leaf symbols on the palm side. She looked at the boy, who was checking the email with his iPhone.

"Yep," the boy said, popping the 'p' at the end. He had short, choppy black hair with the same color eyes. He wore a yellow T-shirt with a deer symbol in the corner, black gym shorts and socks, and yellow and black Nike sneakers. Like the girl, he had yellow gloves on his hands with lightning symbols on the palms. He passed the girl his phone. "Check it for yourself Penny."

Penny took the phone. It read:

_Dear Penny Leafonera and Kelino Zapatanio, _

_It has come to my attention that you both have been requested to help narrate the big book of Pixl Pasts. It is a very plentiful book, so it will take some time; possibly a few days or a couple of weeks._

_If you choose to accept this request, we wish for you to come over to the Local Library on 54 Eastwood Drive as soon as time allows (possibly within two months after the email is successfully recieved). There, two of my assistants will gladly aid you with narrating, as well as showing you were you'll stay for the next couple of days. _

_This is an opportunity like none other. If you don't choose to accept, there will be no harm or threat. But if you do, it will be an experience of a lifetime. _

_You have my word._

_-Alli _

"Isn't she the girl who hosts Ask the Villians?" Penny asked as she passed the phone back to Kelino.

"I think so."

The two sat down in silence. The awkwardness soon became so thick, you could slice it. Suddenly, they heard an explosion and some commotion in the front of the library.

"Jake! Don't use those in here! It's a public facility!"

"Hey, the librarian was asking for it!"

Curious, Penny and Kelino peeked behind one of the numerous book shelves to find two kids arguing with the librarian covered in soot and ash. Their attention was drawn to them for two reasons. One: the boy had a bunch of vials and beakers full of different colored liquids, and two: the girl had a big snipped rifle strapped to her back.

"That is no excuse to use the explosive potion on the poor librarian!" The girl exclaimed. Many people shushed her, but she just glared back in return, which a lot of people feared. After all, many people are afraid of her due to the fact she never leaves home without some sort of weapon in her possession. Especially if it's her prized sniper rifle.

Jake turned around and spotted the two elemental wizards hiding behind the bookshelf. "Hey Myra, aren't those the two wizards Alli wants us to help narrate with?"

Myra faced the same direction the boy was facing, and nodded in approval. She walked over to Kelino and Penny, holding up a piece of paper.

"Are you Penny Leafonera and Kelino Zapatanio?" The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Who are you to ask?" Penny asked suspiciously, with Kelino whacking her on the back of the head.

"That's not a polite way to ask someone that Penny!"

Penny was about to slap him back, but Myra interrupted their fight with a laugh. "No, it's fine. Jake and I were sent by Alli to help you two narrate the big book of Pixl Pasts. It was that big book you saw on the table."

She led the three back to the table and sat down on one of the chairs. The other three followed her lead. "You might as well get comfortable. We're suppose to get through chapter two by this evening."

"Chapter two?!" Jake exclaimed. "That's like—" He opened the gigantic book and flipped through until he found the start of chapter three. "Twenty pages long!"

"No it's not," Myra said with a slight eyeroll. "It's exactly 16 pages until chapter three. Eight pages for each chapter... Wow, this book is pretty lenient, considering the size of it. It's just the font that throws you off."

"Anyway, can we get started?" Kelino asked, a little bit impatiently. "I'll start if I have to."

"No, I'll start," Penny said, taking the book from Myra. "Never trust Kelino to start something. Last time something like that happened, Lant asked Kelino to start one of the greatest pranks in history."

"What happened?" Jake asked, not noticing Kelino's face turn red from embarassment of the memory. Penny saw it though, and was trying her best to hold in her smirks.

"Let's just say it ended with Lant's face covered in cream pie and Kelino ash-faced."

"Can we get started already?" Kelino repeated, anxious to change the subject imeddiately. Jake and Myra were trying, and failing, their best to not burst out laughing, while Penny just hid the success and superiority in her eyes with the book.

"Okay. Let's see... Chapter one..."

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter doesn't explain much because it's an introduction. Pixlpower15859 will be going more into deph regarding the book because he knows more about the pixls than I do... **

**And to Pixlpower15859: Sorry this took so long to post. I honestly started typing this in June, put it off all summer and marching band season, and continued it some more this November until I managed to finish it. I hope I portrayed Kelino and Penny right, and if you have any pointers, let me know and I'll edit it until see fit. **

**As for you guys, I hope to have more stuff done soon. If not, I'll definitely post more during winter break. **

**Read and Review!**


End file.
